A NEW BEGINNING
by janetchapman
Summary: A story about what happens in the first week that Bodie and Doyle are partnered and how they overcome their initial differences to become the Cow's best team!


A NEW BEGINNING

It was a week since George Cowley had picked his team of highly skilled experienced operatives and paired them into teams of two. They made up part of the newly formed Government department that was Criminal Intelligence 5… Abbreviated to CI5 for short… One week, in which there had been meetings, briefings, training and getting to know their respective partners.

On this cold early autumn morning, Bodie was sat in his recently acquired Capri outside Doyle's trendy Georgian flat in Chelsea. A weak sun pointed fingers of light through heavy clouds that reflected on the windscreen, temporally blinding him as he looked up expectantly at the windows for a sign of life.

Disgruntled, Bodie pushed on the horn for the second time, with rather more force than was strictly necessary.

"Bloody Hell Doyle, come on" he muttered impatiently.

A twitch of the curtains, a hand raised in greeting, then they were pulled back to reveal a slim denim clad figure with a halo of glossy brown curls. Bloody suits him this place, thought Bodie sourly looking up at the façade of the building. Slightly shabby, bohemian and the door looked like it could take a coat of paint.

Why the hell had Cowley teamed him up with this scruffy free spirited feisty ex -cop? To be fair Bodie conceded he probably wasn't going to like any partner they chose for him. He was used to working alone, preferred it that way. Having a partner meant relying on someone else, trusting, being responsible for their welfare as well as his own, and from bitter experience he knew that wasn't a good combination. He was no babysitter and never would be. Besides what the hell did a copper used to pounding the streets of east London know about terrorists, espionage and military coos?... Sod all that's what! There were no cosy Panda cars to sit in of a cold night, sipping tea from a flask, in the Congo. Bodie thought in derision. No Doyle wouldn't last five minutes in this outfit, and he allowed himself a small self - satisfied smirk.

Ray Doyle on hearing the first blast of the car horn and looking through a chink in the curtains, saw the Capri parked outside then stubbornly ignored it. If that jumped up over confident ex-merc thought that he was going to jump to attention every time he called he could think again. Sitting back down at the scrubbed pine kitchen table he picked up and continued to read that morning's copy of the Guardian, which he had bought from the newsagent's on the corner after finishing his morning run. He swigged the remains of his now cooling black coffee. Got up rinsed the cup under the tap and put it on the draining board to dry.

Ten minutes later the horn blasted again, this time longer and more insistent than the first. Satisfied that he was beginning to annoy his new partner Doyle walked over to the window pulled back the curtain, and rose a hand in acknowledgment . Looking down seeing Bodie sat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, a sure sign that he was rattled. Amused, Doyle took in his immaculate smartly dressed appearance, dressed in a beige polo neck, with a blazer over the top. 'Poof' he thought to himself. Looks like he just stepped out of Burton's window! He let the curtain fall back into place picked up his jacket and made his way down to the street.

Doyle realised that he wasn't liked and wondered why. He knew he had been a good copper, smart. He had quickly risen through the ranks of the police force to become a detective constable. Ok so he'd jerked a few people's chains on the way up, but in his opinion they deserved it. Uncovering corruption in the upper ranks he quickly became disillusioned, he wanted something more, something better for this City he now called home. He could be useful make a difference, and he knew these streets like the back of his hand. All the little nooks and crannies, back street alleys, drug dens, informers and cons. He had got here through sheer bloody hard work and he'd be damned if he would let Bodie spoil that for him.

Bodie watched Doyle as he casually strode across in front of the car and round to the passenger side, and resisted the urge run him over! Doyle opened the passenger side door and slid gracefully in. "Morning" he greeted full of false cheer and sarcasm. Bodie turned to glare menacingly, not quite believing the audacity of the man. The very least he expected was an apology, an excuse of having overslept…nothing not one word of regret. Turning the key in the ignition savagely and ramming it into first gear, foot to the floor the car shot forward from the kerb with a squeal of burning rubber and a haze of smoke. He was up in to third within ten seconds throwing Doyle back into the seat. Doyle didn't react, he knew that's what Bodie wanted, though he was impressed that he hadn't stalled the damn thing. Courtesy of the intensive driving course they had all endured a few days previous no doubt.

Coming up to traffic lights he slowed going back down through the gears. As he waited for the lights to change he stole a sidelong look at his partner, seeing Doyle was not in the least bit fazed by his erratic driving he was perplexed. Usually the men he worked with held him in grudging respect. He was the boss and within five minutes he would normally have asserted his authority and they all knew where they stood. But not this 'son of a bitch' it was not gonna happen here and Bodie felt at a loss, an uncomfortable feeling he wasn't accustomed to. Did this guy have death wish or what? Right that's it when they got to HQ he was going to ask…NO TELL Cowley that he wanted a new partner... Murphy, yeah he seemed like an ok sort of bloke. They'd had a drink together in the local boozer, close to CI5 headquarters a couple of nights ago. He liked him, intelligent a good sense of humour with a laid back attitude, not bad with a shooter either, and Bodie knew he would be top dog in that partnership.

Doyle's voice brought Bodie back from his thoughts.

"What" he turned to look at Doyle.

"I said.. I wonder what Cowley's got lined up for us today"

Pulling into a space in the CI5 car park, he relied

"No idea" "but we'll soon find out won't we"

Emerging from the car Doyle sauntered over to the RS2000 which he had laid claim to a few days before. Running his hand sensually over the bonnet he pulled the keys from his pocket, later he promised himself. Bodie saw and realised that the past few days he had done most of the driving, demoting Doyle to passenger. The RS2000 was like Doyle, small compact and fast. Looking at his own gold Capri Bodie made the comparison. Unpredictable… difficult to handle, powerful, stylish and a real bird puller. And there was no way he was compensating in that department either! Pleased with himself he climbed the steps to the offices of CI5, Doyle following closely on his heels.

On entering George Cowley's domain there was an air of frostiness between them, not gone unnoticed by the man himself. Looking over the rim of his oversized spectacles he addressed them.

"Gentlemen today I want you down at the firing range, we have a new consignment of guns that I want testing out, I'll be down later to see how you're getting on, and I want a full appraisal of their efficiency"

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose he returned to the papers before him in an air of dismissal. Looking up Cowley sighed resignedly

"Well go on get on with it, and try not to shoot each other in the process replacements can be very expensive"

Doyle turned and walked to the door on turning the handle he realised Bodie was still standing before Cowley's desk. He glanced over his shoulder in puzzlement.

"Sir could I have a word"

And for Doyle's benefit said

"In private"

Doyle retreated closing the door softly behind him.

"Yes Bodie what is it?

He had been expecting this conversation.

"It's Doyle Sir, things aren't working out, I can't work with him, I…..

"Bodie I make the decisions around here "Cowley interrupted sharply.

And if you don't like it you had better look for alternative employment"

"But Sir" Bodie pleaded

"Don't but Sir me Bodie, I'm not a man to be questioned. You either get on with job in hand, or hand in your resignation is that clear?

His voice brooked no argument, his superiority not lost on Bodie.

"Yes Sir perfectly" he replied through tight lips "but I'll not be me who leaves"

With that parting shot he strode from the room.

As George Cowley watched him go he took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. It had been a long hard few weeks, not easy setting up a whole new department. He was having to jump through political hoops to appease ministers who opposed him and the money being spent on his 'open' budget. The last thing he needed was Prima Donna's in his organisation. He wondered if he had made a mistake in teaming these two up. Both pig headed tough men, the best in their respective fields and that is why he had head hunted them for his own use, he wanted only the best. He didn't want to lose either one. Well he'd give it another week see how things panned out. If it remained the same he'd rethink and partner them up with someone else.

"Telling tales out of school?" Doyle remarked as Bodie walked into the deserted rest room.

Bodie didn't answer but the look on his face was murderous. Deciding to let it go realising that he was partly to blame for the situation Doyle spoke

"Come on mate let's get over to the gun range, It's good for working off pent up aggression you know"

Doyle took the lead walking from the room and Bodie followed. Looking over his shoulder and jangling his keys Doyle remarked

"And we're taking my car"

Bodie knew he'd lost that one and conceded gracefully.

Left alone to their thoughts they were both quiet inside the car knowing that this couldn't go on, but neither really wanting to be the first to make the first move towards acceptance even friendship. Grateful for the noise of the guns as it meant they didn't have to converse the morning passed quickly. At first both were engrossed at hitting targets. Until eventually it turned into competition. Each grudgingly impressed with the others efforts. Bodie's stomach began to rumble and he looked at his watch the hands told him it was 1.30pm high time for a spot lunch.

Looking at Doyle Bodie asked

"You hungry?"

Without waiting for an answer he went on

"There's pub about a mile back there"

"Ok" Doyle replied.

Putting the guns carefully back in their cases and storing them in the boot of the car they made for the pub. Where upon purchasing sandwiches and bottles of lager, they headed for some empty seats by a large open fire that had just been vacated by an elderly couple. Feeling a little more relaxed helped by the food, the lager loosening their tongues Bodie asked

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Police" was Doyle's short answer through a mouthful of bread cheese and tomato

"Yeah I know" said Bodie smugly

"Sneaked a look at your file didn't I"

"You What… YOU sneaked a look at MY file?"

"Yeah" smirked Bodie a grin spread across his face

"You….you" and momentarily at a loss for words and shaking his curly head Ray grinned back

Ice broken they chatted about the job, wondering when they were going to get some real work. Glancing over to the bar where two spotty faced youths were acting oddly Bodie remarked

"They're up to no good"

"No doubt" Doyle replied losing interest as they left.

"Fancy another beer?" Bodie asked hopefully

"Better not mate, besides we ought to get back in case Cowley turns up"

Making their way out after visiting the gents they were just in time to see the back end of Doyle's RS 2000 disappear around a bend.

"SHIT" Bodie exclaimed " they've taken your bloody car"

."The guns" "oh Hell Cowley's gonna love this, we'll be drummed out of the job before we've even started, Doyle stated".

Suddenly Bodie rushed back into the pub and straight to the bar

Pulling out his ID and flashing it at the barmaid he spoke

"CI5, have you got a car love"

"Yes It's in the car park…..Why?"

"Give us yer keys" he said forcefully

"I really don't think…."

"Look love I don't have time for this, just give us the keys"

Realising he meant business she reluctantly handed them over.

Rushing out of the door Doyle in his wake having caught on straight away they headed for the Mini parked in the corner. Opening the door and throwing himself into the driving seat Bodie leaned over and pulled passenger side button up allowing Doyle entry. They were off before Doyle had got the door shut.

"We'll never catch em" Doyle spoke worryingly, seeing his dreams of a better life going up in smoke.

"Wanna bet" replied a determined Bodie looking him in the eye.

Setting off in the direction the car had taken they drove at breakneck speed round the country bends for a couple of miles before spotting it up ahead.

"There it is" Doyle said relieved.

Flooring the accelerator Bodie caught up, for two inexperienced kids were no match him. Over taking he slammed on the brakes and one hand pulling on the hand break the other turning the steering wheel hard left. The Mini slewed across their path effectively blocking the road. Doyle braced his self for the impact that was surely too come. Incredibly the RS stopped inches from the side of the Mini. Doyle opened his eyes and gave silent thanks. The youths were out of the car and running across the fields before they had time to react. Seeing this, an outraged Doyle jumped from the car ready to give chase.

"Leave em" said Bodie "they're just kids"

Bodie joined Doyle on the tarmac. Thankfully there was no exterior damage to the RS only damage was the wires visible under the dash, where the kids had hot- wired it.

The Mini now returned to its rightful owner, The lads returned back to the range, aware of a new bond that had grown between them.

George Cowley arrived an hour later.

"Gentlemen you have your first assignment"

Looking at each other in exited anticipation they asked

"What sort of case Sir?"

"Drugs"

Later as Doyle pulled up outside Bodie's apartment, Bodie asked

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Got an art class haven't I"

"Cancel it"

"Why?" asked Doyle

"Got two little ravers lined up, was gonna ask Murph but…."

Doyle recognising an olive branch when he saw one reached out to take it.

"Ok mate what time and where"

"Pick you up in a cab about 8pm and wear something decent. We're going up West"

"I can dress up when I need to Bodie" replied an exasperated Doyle

"Good, see you then Sunshine" remarked Bodie good-naturedly, stepping out of the car and walking down the path to his front door. Knowing that something rare had happened today, something that didn't happen to him very often and he felt a glow that had nothing to do with the late afternoon sun.

THE END


End file.
